Nowhere Near Perfect
by Hana Kensaku
Summary: I have never been normal. Never have, never will. Sora has a secret, one that he must keep. He can control elements and has magical powers, and no one knows why, until the new girl comes along and changes everything. Will he find answers, or trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Nowhere Near Perfect**

**Chapter 1: The Last Day**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, just the story. Happy Reading! :D**

_I have never been normal. Never have, never will._

Sora shot up from his bed and walked into the hallway. His brother, Roxas, was nowhere in sight. He sighed as he slowly walked back to his room and looked at his iPhone. _10:17 AM, two text messages from Roxas._ He stifled a small smile as he quickly entered his passcode and read them.

_Roxas: 8:37 You lazy bum get up already! I made pancakes and there is still some left. Mom and Dad are out in town and Namine, Kairi, Riku, and I are going out to town later._

_Roxas: 10:16 We're leaving at 11:00 so you better get your butt downstairs soon or I'm leaving without you._

He grinned as he got up and shuffled to the bathroom. He picked up his fire red toothbrush and coated it in minty fresh toothpaste. Sora swiftly glanced over at the windowsill and saw the nearly dead pot of daisies. He closed his eyes and focused his energy towards the flowers. The flowers starting sprouting back to life, much larger than before. Satisfied, he finished brushing his teeth and walked back to his room. He threw on a white v-neck short-sleeved shirt, since he slept without his shirt, and dark wash jeans. He jogged down the stairs but stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Roxas at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You finally decided to get up lazy bum," Roxas spat.

"Hey! Look, I'm just not a morning person like you, and I stayed up thinking last night."

"About what?" The blonde twin questioned.

"About the new school year coming up tomorrow! What if you or Kairi are not in any of my classes? Sure, I have Namine and Riku but they don't know my secret." Sora huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest." Besides, I don't plan on telling anyone else except for you and Kairi."

"You know," Roxas looked down at his converse avoiding Sora's eyes, "Your gonna have to tell Mom and Dad sometime." Roxas looked back up at Sora, afraid of his reaction. "They may even know why you have these powers. You need to tell someone else. You can help the world instead of just hiding in the dark."

Sora looked away from Roxas and pushed pass him towards the kitchen, "I don't plan on telling anyone else, not even Mom and Dad. And personally, I don't want to know why I'm not normal anymore. I don't care. It won't change anything. Go change your shirt too, were both wearing white v-necks," Roxas looked down at his shirt. "Put on a plaid-button up at least. We may be twins, but I don't want to go around looking like our Mom dressed us to match." Roxas laughed as he started walking back up the stairs. "I'll grab an energy bar and eat on the way. Be quick, we don't want to keep them waiting." _Maybe I was too harsh on him, he was trying to help, _Sora thought. _Oh well, It's my choice anyways, isn't it? _

Roxas came sprinting down the stairs in a blue v-neck with an white eagle on it. "Better twinzy?" Sora smiled as they both jogged to Roxas' car. Both twins owned their own car. Roxas owned a red convertible that could be a regular car in the Winter since it can be cold in Twilight Town. Sora, on the other hand, owned a jet black Audi sports car. Roxas jumped in the seat and tapped on the steering wheel.

Sora swiftly jumped in the car without opening the door and turned to his blonde haired brother, "Ready?"

Roxas smirked as he turned towards Sora, "Did you just use your wind ability to jump higher so you didn't have to open the door?"

Sora laughed, "Maybe... come on let's go. Where are we meeting them again?"

"The clock tower. They just want to meet once more on our last day of summer." Sora nodded as the car turned out of the garage.

_**XXXXX**_

As the twins walked towards the outdoor elevator, Sora stopped in his tracks. "Hey Roxas, you want to take the faster way up?"

"Huh?"

"You know the fun way. Flying up. Come on it will be fun!"

"Won't someone see us?" Roxas questioned in a hush tone.

"Nah, no one comes around here anyways. Riku, Namine and Kairi won't see either. Now come let's go!"

Before Roxas could even answer, Sora starting moving his hands in circular motions. Once Sora was off the ground, he quickly grabbed Roxas' wrists. In ten seconds, they were already up thirty floors and landed at the top. Sora grinned and whispered to his brother, "Told you it's faster AND more fun!"

Roxas shook his head and shushed him, "Fine, whatever. Just be careful, I thought you didn't want anyone to know."

"No one saw and no one will ever see. Come on let's go." The twins walked around to the other side of the tower until they saw their three friends sitting on the edge.

"Oh hi guys! Come on come sit." Kairi patted the seat next to her motioning the twins to sit down. Sora sat next to Kairi and Roxas sat between Namine and Riku, "Today's our last day of summer vacation! I can't believe it's over." Kairi sighed as she looked down at her shoes. "Oh yeah!" She quickly stood up and grabbed two ice-cream bars from behind her, "Here, we bought you our favorite. Sea-salt ice-cream!" She passed one to each of the twins and continued eating hers.

"Thanks," The twins said in unison. They all laughed together and stared out into the distance. Sora took a bite of the ice-cream and made a sour face, "Salty," he took another bite, "But sweet, just how I like my ice-cream."

"I'm gonna sketch us all here, on the last day of summer, all together!" Namine grabbed her sketch book and pencils from her back pack and started sketching.

"Hey Kairi, if your not gonna eat your ice-cream, I'll eat it!" Sora grinned as he held up his empty popsicle stick. Kairi giggled as she handed over her ice-cream to Sora. Sora grabbed the popsicle stick and smiled in return.

"I can't believe were gonna be Seniors. Time's flied hasn't it? It felt like just yesterday me and Sora were sword-fighting on the beach on Destiny Islands. Hey, we should all go back sometime. It's only a three hour drive away and we haven't been there since we were all like thirteen." Riku said as he stared off into the distance like he was in deep thought.

"You mean YOU were thirteen," Sora pointed at Riku's chest, "We were only twelve. I swear, I think you rub it in on purpose that your already eighteen and were still seventeen."

Riku laughed at Sora's comment, "Fair enough. And yes, I do rub it in." Sora huffed as he continued to eat Kairi's ice-cream.

Namine giggled as she held up her finished sketch for everyone to see, "Done!" Everyone stared in awe at the beautifully drawn sketch. Everyone were in casual poses eating our ice-cream. "I can't wait to go home and paint it."

"Uh, question!" Sora raised his hand like he was in school, which Roxas laughed at.

"Huh?" Namine stared at him with a confused face.

Sora scratched his head, "Why is Kairi leaning against me and staring at me in the picture?" Kairi blushed at his question. Her hair must have been as red as her hair.

Namine giggled, "I thought it looked cute. What... you don't like it?" Kairi was blushing even more, if that was even possible. Sora had one arm around Kairi in the drawing while she was leaning firmly against his chest and staring deep into his eyes.

"Huh... Oh! No! I mean... uhhh... I-I... um..." Sora grinned as he put his arms on the back of his head, "No, I do like it. Right Kai-Kai?" Sora smirked as he playfully put an arm around Kairi's shoulder. She was blushing a bright tomato red at this point.

"Umm... H-hey Roxas aren't you meeting with Olette, Hayner, and Pence to finish that summer project?" Kairi said to Roxas as she was trying to change the subject.

Roxas glanced at his watch and stood up immediately, "Oh yeah, I'm gonna be late." Roxas turned towards his brother, who still had is arm around Kairi, "Hey do you want me to pick you up later since we only brought one car?"

Sora shook his head in response and put his arm back down, "No, I'll be okay. I'll find a way home." He winked at his brother which luckily, Namine and Riku didn't catch. Roxas knew that Sora would just fly home, his favorite mode of transportation. Kairi did catch Sora's wink though and knew exactly what he meant.

Namine stood up too and walked off with Roxas. As soon she saw Riku was not behind her, she swiftly grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him away so Sora and Kairi could have some alone time.

Sora looked down at the Kairi's popsicle stick. He smiled as he handed the stick to Kairi, "It's a WINNER stick, you should keep it and get a free ice-cream sometime."

"Why are you giving it back to me?" Kairi questioned, "You ate most of it anyways."

"Just keep it." Sora closed her palm into a fist around the popsicle stick. Sora sighed as he stood up and looked at the sky. "You know," He turned towards Kairi, "It's way to hot out here." She nodded in agreement. Sora closed his eyes and it started to snow on top of the two.

As soon as Kairi knew what he was doing, she pulled Sora down, causing him to lose his concentration. The snow stopped and melted immediately, "What do you think your doing! Someone could have seen you!" Kairi whispered in an angry tone.

"Relax Kai-Kai," Kairi blushed again at her nickname, "No one saw and no one will ever see." Sora sat back down and looked down at his shoes.

"Still, you need to be more careful. But, I do think you should tell Namine and Riku." Sora turned to face Kairi and looked into her worried eyes, "Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from your own twin? I think it's time you told them." Sora shook his head but Kairi kept talking, "You need to tell someone else. You can use your powers for good and change the world! You shouldn't stay hidden forever."

"Funny," Sora laughed, "That's exactly what Roxas has been telling me almost everyday since I was ten. And no, I'm sorry, but I can't tell anyone else, not even Namine and Riku. Iv'e already had to cover up a few times at school and I don't need to labeled a weirdo freak anymore than I already am."

"Sora, your not a freak. You have powers that can help the world. Why won't you share them with the world?" Kairi held his hand and made him look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I have never been normal. Never have, never will. That's just the way it is." Sora stood up and looked at the horizon. "I should get going, my parents will be home any minute I can't have them thinking I walked home. He turned back towards Kairi, "Do you want me to drop you off at your house?"

Kairi shook her head, "Nah, I brought my car and I need to find Namine." She pushed the down arrow on the elevator and turned back towards Sora, "Be safe."

Sora nodded, "Always." Once the doors closed on Kairi, Sora started to move his hands in circular motions again. Once he was off the ground, he flew off towards his house. Sora liked flying because he could escape his troubles. He knew he couldn't run away from them forever, but this was enough for him. He closed his eyes as the wind blew through his messy, spiked brown hair. He sighed as he saw his house underneath him. He floated down into the tall bushes so no one could see him. He made sure he entered the house through his garage so it looked like he drove home.

_**XXXXX**_

"I'm back! Anyone home?" He yelled into the house. Footsteps could be heard from the kitchen.

"Oh! Hi Sora! Where's Roxas? I thought you guys were meeting Kairi and them in town?" Cloud, Sora and Roxas' father, asked.

Sora shook his head, "Nah, him Olette, Pence, and Hayner still have to finish their summer project cause they left it to the last minute. Kairi, Riku, and I finished it the first week so we wouldn't have to worry about it now."

Aerith, the twin's mother, nodded her head, "Hey Sora can you please help us put the groceries away?" Sora nodded as they all walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey Sora," Cloud turned towards his son, "Don't put the ice-cream in the freezer yet, it's broken again. We really need to get a new fridge." Sora nodded as he put the ice-cream back on the counter. Their family wasn't rich, but not poor. They had a good size house in the nicer area of town.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll fix like last time until we get a new fridge." Cloud nodded while they finished putting away all the food. Once they were done, Cloud and Aerith left the kitchen and went upstairs. Sora opened the freezer and put his hand insode. He noticed it was warmer than the fridge. He looked around the room to make sure no one was around. He walked over and shut all the curtains to make sure no one could look inside. He closed his eyes and placed his hands in the back of the freezer. Icicles started to form in the freezer and the temperature dropped dramatically. Sora sighed as he closed the freezer and walked up the stairs. He peeked his head into his Dad's office, "Fixed it."

"Oh, perfect. You know, you should be a mechanic or an engineer when you grow up, your so good with fixing things. Like the freezer, the oven sometimes, even the washer machine when it got jammed!" Cloud laughed as he continued to type on his computer.

Sora turned on his heel and walked down the hall and into his room. He turned shuffle on his iPod and sat on his bed. He took his phone out of his pocket. _2:47 PM, no new messages._ He sighed as he laid down on his bed. He lifted his hand in front of his face as a small fireball appeared in his palm. He threw the fireball up and down in his hand, mesmerized by the colorful flames. He heard a knock on his door and he quickly closed his fist, making the flames disappear. "Who is it?"

"It's just me sweetie." Sora sat up straight on his bed as his mother entered the room. "Hey, is something bothering you? You've been acting weird lately. I've seen you and Roxas leave the house before dawn sometimes, you know you can tell me anything." Sora knew exactly what his mother was talking about. Sometimes he left the house before dawn to go to the forest and the abandoned mansion to train and practice his powers. Roxas thought it was necessary in case something were to happen.

"Nah," Sora looked down at his shoes, "Nothing's wrong." _Lie. _Sora thought to himself. _It's not that hard, you've done it tons of times._ "And me and Roxas just sometimes go and skateboard in town in the early morning." Sora knew that wasn't even close to true. They never skateboard in the morning, they rarely do it now they can drive. "We do it in the morning because they don't like us skateboarding in the town during the day." Another lie, kids always were skateboarding in the town.

"Oh, ok. I thought you just may be under stress or something. But now I know there is nothing wrong." Sora nodded as Aerith stood up from the bed and sighed, she thought she may be able to find out what's troubling him. Sora truly felt bad about lying to his Mom, for six years he has been constantly lying to his friends and family because he got his powers when he was ten. He laid back down on his bed. The door was nearly closed until a sneaker stopped the door. There was some small muffling outside his room but Sora ignored it. Roxas then quickly opened the door and closed it shut, making sure it was locked. Once Sora heard the door lock, he made the fireball appear in his hand again. He started throwing it up and down again, the hot and deadly flames never hurting his hands.

"Sora-"

"What Roxas?" Sora spat harshly, which Roxas stepped back in shock at his tone. "Are you hear to tell me I'm wrong, a terrible person, a lier? Cause I don't want to hear it anymore, I feel bad enough as it is." Sora dismissed his fireball as he hugged his knees to his chest and placed his chin on them.

Roxas sighed and looked down at his shoes, "Just trying to protect my brother. I'm going to Axel's house now, you want to come?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Oh almost forgot. Axel's cousin just moved here. She's in our grade and coming to school tomorrow. Just thought you wanted to meet her or something, but it's clear you want to be alone." Roxas looked out the window to see the hazy blue sky.

Sora looked at Roxas, "What, you trying to play matchmaker now or something?"

Roxas laughed, "Oh Please! It's so obvious you like Kairi. You've liked her since like, fourth grade!"

Sora glared at Roxas, "Just like it's so obvious you like Namine."

"What! I don't like Namine?" Sora laughed, "Besides, I think she likes Riku." Sora shook his head in disagreement. "Whatever, I should get going now, you sure you don't want to come?"

"Nah, don't worry about me. Your big brother will be fine." Roxas nodded and shut the door. Sora went back to practicing controlling his fire and ice magic.

_**XXXXX**_

Axel sat down on his old, worn couch. He sighed as he flipped on the old TV. He watched the numbers rise as he flipped the channels. "Huh?" Axel turned around and saw his cousin standing directly behind the couch. "You know," Axel turned to face his cousin, "You have to stop sneaking up behind people. It scares me sometimes."

Xion looked down at the floor and refused to meet Axel's eyes, "Sorry," she mumbled. She appeared in the next to Axel on the couch before he could even blink.

Axel laughed as he stared at the TV, "You should really tell someone about your powers. Think about," Axel raised his hands above his head, "You can be like, a superhero and save the world with your powers. You shouldn't keep them to yourself. You need to tell your parents or-"

"Axel," she cut him off, "I already had to move here with you because I wasn't careful enough. I don't want people to be suspicious of me like they were getting in Destiny Islands. No one except for you knows about my powers and it's gonna stay like that."

"Not even your parents?" Xion shook her head. "You might have to get a job. Can't live off of my money or your parent's money forever. Now go quickly get me a beer." Axel pointed to the fridge.

"I thought you said I should only use my powers for good?" Xion said as she poked is buff chest.

"I did, and this is for good. I'm dying of thirst and I might not make it all the way to the fridge." Xion glared at Axel's last comment. "Relax, I'm twenty-one, I can legally drink now." Xion huffed as she used her speed ability to get a beer from the fridge in less than five seconds. "See, my new house, my rules." They both laughed as Axel pooped the cap off and took a large gulp. Both cousins turned to the front door as hard ponding came from the outside.

"I'll get it!" Xion sprinted to the door and opened it, catching the knocker off guard. A sun-kissed blonde haired boy around her age was waiting in the doorway. "Umm Axel," She yelled towards the living room, "I think it's for you!"

Axel grumbled as he walked towards the door and found his best friend Roxas standing in the doorway. "Hey Roxas, come on in." Roxas nodded as he sat on the couch in the living room. Xion was standing awkwardly in the back of the room as she watched the two best friends joke around. "Oh Roxas, this is my cousin Xion. She came here from Destiny Islands and is in your grade."

"Destiny Islands? I used to go there every summer with my brother and friends!" Roxas smiled as he tried to get Xion to talk more, "So why did you move?"

Xion looked at Axel with worry in her eyes, "Umm, her parents job got transferred to here, but she is staying with me until they can find a bigger house." Xion nodded toward Axel in satisfaction. _Yes, I can go with that. It will work... for now. I'll have to think of a better reason later. _Xion thought to herself.

"Hey, I'm gonna have to introduce you to my brother, Sora, and all of our other friends. Sora was gonna come, but he was busy today. I'll make sure you meet them." Roxas explained cheerfully.

Xion nodded her head, "Thanks." _I have to make sure I blend in. Roxas seems nice, and an easy friend to make. I'll make sure to be his friend. _Xion smiled and said, "Do you guys want anything to eat? I'm gonna be upstairs if you need me."

Axel shook his head, "Nah I got a beer, you want anything Roxy?" Roxas grumbled, "No thanks, I'm fine."

Just as she were about to use her speed ability, she remembered that Roxas was still in the room. She sighed as she walked up to her room. She found the small room at the end of the hallway and pushed the door open. Axel's house and her room were a bit smaller than hers in Destiny Islands, but it was fine with her. She rather have this than be the weird freak back home.

She decided to practice her abilities because she had nothing better to do. She stood in the center of the room and concentrated as she closed her eyes. In no time, a large, blue bubble like circle appeared around her. She opened her eyes and saw her large and familiar force field around her. Xion smiled in satisfaction. She dismissed her force field seeing as Axel couldn't practice with her. Xion sighed as she laid on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Ok so this is my very first fanfic. I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong because I'm still getting used to it. I have read lots of KH fanfics but, like I said, I'm still a beginner. I think this story is gonna be 20-30 chapters about this length or longer, I'm still deciding. I got inspired for this story from the old TV shows Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long, and Avatar the Last Airbender. DP and ADJL both have to keep their secrets and ATLA uses elements. I think how I'm gonna do this reply to reviewers under each chapter. Or should I do it privately? Tell me which one is better and I'll do the majority or something. You may have read this on my profile, but I don't really enjoy writing that much, but I love reading. I know they are not the same, but I am enjoying writing this a lot. I am also gonna try to update this story once a week or every two weeks. I know some of the characters, especially Roxas and Sora, may be a little OC. But I promise they will be a little more like themselves as the story goes on! Ok so I hope you guys liked it and I'm gonna try and update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the story!**

*Beep beep beep*

Sora banged on his nightstand, "Five more minutes!" Sora mumbled into his pillow.

*Beep beep beep*

Sora banged on his dresser again. "Okay, okay I'm up." Sora said to no one in particular. He slowly stood up and did a large yawn. As he walked out of his room, he bumped into Roxas in the hallway. "Ow. Watch where your going, I'm still waking up."

"How 'bout I race you to the bathroom to wake you up?"

"Huh?" Before Sora could even realize what was happening, Roxas was already sprinting down the hallway. Sora chuckled as he pointed his finger towards Roxas' shoes. Roxas' shoes were now surrounded by large blocks of ice.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled as he struggled to pick up his feet. Sora just laughed as Roxas attempted to break free. "Sora that was unfair! Get these off of me!" Sora laughed even harder as he casually strolled passed him. He leaned against the door frame of the bathroom and pointed his finger at his brother's shoes again. Only this time, small flames surrounded his shoes. The blocks of ice slowly melted. Roxas jumped up and down in fear as the flames slowly caught onto the bottom of his sweatpants. Sora quickly dismissed the flames. Roxas fell to the floor and examined his pants.

"Ha! That'll teach you not to mess with your big bro! Sorry about you burnt pants though, my powers only stop if I stop them." Roxas grumbled as he looked down at his ruined pants. "See ya at breakfast!" Sora yelled as he closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving Roxas in the hallway with his burnt pants.

_**XXXXX**_

_Running, running, running away. Running away from society, running away the big black things. I must go on, I must keep going. I can't stop now._

"_Ahh!" The girl's face came face to face with the the hard, dirty ground. She felt the monster getting closer, and closer. She used all her strength to pick herself up again, only to trip once more. Is this the end for me? Maybe it should be, the woods is a good place to die right? The noise became louder, and louder until it came right up behind her. The giant, ferocious, yellow eyed monster leaned in and-_

"AHH! Huh?" Xion looked around her small bedroom and found nothing wrong, no one there. Xion slowly reached up to her forehead and found tiny beads of sweat dripping down her hot face. _That nightmare again? What is happening to me lately. Maybe Axel will know. _She thought to herself. Xion lugged herself off her dark bed and trudged down the hallway towards Axel's room. She door creaked as she slowly opened it. "Axel?" She whispered. "Axel, get up," she said a little louder. She slowly tip-toed towards his cousins and stood directly over his face. "AXXXEEEEEELLLLLL!" Xion screamed in his ear.

"BWAH XION COME SAVE ME!" Xion fell on the floor laughed from his older cousins cowardliness. "Come on! Don't scare me like that!"

"Your face was priceless!" Axel grumbled as he sank deeper into his bed and hid under the covers.

"What do ya want anyways? It's like, six in the morning, sheesh." Axel said as he sat up to sitting position.

Xion sat on the edge of his bed, "I keep having the same dream, over and over again." Axel looked at her with a confused look so she continued, "It's always about this monster chasing me or even people chasing me! Sometimes I have my powers but... sometimes I don't. It's so confusing and-"

"Look," Axel raised his hand to cut her off, "I'm no dream expert, but I think it's a sign. A sign for you to be more careful. And I think the monster represents me in the morning, so get out of my room!" Axel shouted as he threw a pillow at her, which she swiftly avoided with a force field. Axel grumbled as he sank back into bed. Xion took this as a sign to leave. She sighed as she sprinted out the door, "Thanks for your help Dr. Phil," She laughed as she sprinted into the bathroom at lightning speed.

**XXXXX**

Roxas swerved around the corner of the school building and found a parking spot. "Ready?"

Sora thought about this for a minute, "Yeah, I am. I just got to stay low. And I'm not really worried about my classes anymore, I mean, someone HAS to be in some of my classes!" Roxas smiled and hopped out of the car.

The twins walked up to the small booth, signed in, and got their schedule. "Come on, let's go find Kairi, Riku, and Namine," Sora told his brother. Not to far ahead, they found their friends fanatically waving at them.

"Hey guys, got your schedules too?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, we were waiting for you so we could open them together." They all nodded and ripped their envelopes open.

'Yes! I got painting for an elective. Who's your homeroom Roxas?" Namine shouted.

"Ugh," Roxas grumbled, "I got Mrs. Berry for a homeroom. What do you guys have?"

"Mrs. Berry!" Sora shouted.

"I didn't think you be so exited to have her, of all teachers. She is such a ditz! She can't focus for more than two seconds!" Kairi explained.

"Well than who did you get for a homeroom Kai-Kai?" Sora asked.

"Ugh, Mrs. Berry. I would switch, but..." Kairi trailed off.

"But what?" Sora inched her to keep going.

Kairi nervously smiled, "Since my best friend is in that class of course!"

"Oh," Sora was a little disappointed by her response.

"Ok, so we all have homeroom together, but what else do we have?" Kairi asked her friends. Nothing, nothing else with everyone together in one room. Kairi and Roxas had some classes together, Riku had one other classes with Sora, and Namine had two classes with Sora.

Roxas peered over at Sora's schedule, "Wow, so you and Namine will be spending more time together then last year, when you had no classes together. Me and you have two classes together besides homeroom."

Sora looked down at his paper. He was sad that he didn't have that many classes with Kairi or Roxas, none with Kairi actually besides homeroom. But maybe he can get to know Namine a little better, maybe he can even trust her with his secret, but it was too soon to tell. "Yeah, we will. Now I have to think of a nickname for you. Hmm..." Sora scratched his chin, "I'll think of one sooner or later."

Namine giggled, "Why do I need a nickname Sora?"

Sora shrugged, "I dunno, I do it with all my friends. Like Kai-Kai, Roxy, and-"

Riku quickly covered Sora's mouth with his hand, "Haha," He tried to fake laugh, "My nickname is a secret, right Sora?" Riku pressed.

"Haha," Sora nervously laughed, "Your right. Sorry... Riku." Kairi and Namine looked at them with confused faces but shrugged it off and thought it was nothing.

**XXXXX**

Xion pulled her jet black small car into the back of the school parking lot. _I don't need to be noticed, I don't want to be noticed. I just have to stay low, only one more year of school and then I'm done._ She thought to herself. She grabbed her over-the-shoulder brown leather bag out of the back seat and shuffled into school before school started. She nervously looked down at her new schedule. _Room 219. The 2 means second floor, so I'll start looking there. I better hurry,_ she glanced at the clock in the hallway, _I don't want to be late. _She ran up the steps two at a time, at normal speed so she wouldn't get caught. She looked at the sign above the first door that read, 'Room 213.' She walked further down the hall until she found room 219. She opened the door and found kids scattered around the room socializing with the others. Xion walked up to teacher's desk and found her frantically looking for something.

"Oh, Hi!" She shouted when she finally noticed her. "You must be the new girl, right?"

"Y-Yeah, that's me, new girl..."

The teacher grabbed her piece of paper and walked to the front of the room. "Class! Class settle down and take a seat anywhere. The desk were in pairs of two so Xion quickly sat at a desk in the very back. "Welcome back everyone, I hope you had a great summer. My name is Mrs. Berry and I will be your homeroom and science teacher. Now, as some of you may know, we have a new student here at Twilight High. Come up here and introduce yourself." She gestured towards Xion.

Xion grumbled as she quickly walked to the front of the classroom. "Umm... Hi. My name's Xion." She tried to avoid any eye contact, "I moved here from Destiny Islands." She glanced across the room and found Roxas siting in the middle. He smiled at her and waved and she simply smiled back.

"Oh I see you know someone here. How do you know Roxas?" The teacher asked her.

"Roxas is friends with my cousin, Axel, who I'm living with for now. He came over while I was there." Roxas gave Xion another friendly smile.

The teacher walked back to the front of the room, "Ok then. Class," She gestured towards everyone else. "Please stand up and stand in the front so I can give you your assigned seats. These will be your seats till the end of the semester in December, so no whining." Everyone dragged their feet to the front of the classroom, barley awake. "I put a boy and a girl to a table," She chuckled lightly, "Which isn't much of a punishment anymore. In the first row of tables I want Hayner and Paine. Am I pronouncing that correct?" Paine slowly nodded in annoyance, "Ok so then next to them will be Kairi and Sora, then Riku and Yuna." The students picked up their stuff and sat down in their seat. Xion remembered that Sora was Roxas' twin brother, and Kairi and Riku were his friends. Xion mentally noted that Sora looked extremely happy about his seat, so they must be close friends, or even closer than that.

"Behind Hayner I want Pence and Olette, then Roxas and umm..." She quickly scribbled something on her paper. "I'll put Roxas and Xion next to each other because they know each other, and I know how hard it is to be a new kid. Next to them I want Namine and Seifer." Roxas turned away when he heard Seifer's name. Xion figured he either liked Namine, hated Seifer, or both. Xion quickly shuffled to her seat and started doodling in her notebook, tuning out everything the teacher was saying.

...

"Ring ring ring!"

"Class dismissed, no homework." As Xion was picking up her stuff, Roxas peered over at her notebook now covered in doodles.

"Do you draw?" He asked her.

Xion looked at him, "No, I just do it when I'm bored."

"What were you drawing anyways? Most girls draw hearts or flowers but your sketch was so dark," Roxas looked down at the floor.

"I just don't care for hearts and girly stuff. And honestly, I didn't know what I was drawing. I just move my pencil and something comes on my paper without me even realizing it." Xion tried to change the subject, "What do you have next?"

Roxas looked at his schedule, "Pre-Calc, you?"

"English. Well, I'll see you later!" Xion picked up her bag and walked out the door. Roxas waved good-bye as he starting packing up his things.

**XXXXX Period 2**

Sora walked down the hallway until he came into the room he wanted, social studies. He walked in and saw Namine sitting at an empty desk. Sora smiled and walked over to the table. "Mind if I sit here?"

Namine looked up from her sketch book and found Sora standing above the table, "Sure." Sora shuffled into his seat and looked around the room. Only Namine from his friend group were in this class. He honestly didn't mind, as long as Kairi or Roxas wouldn't have to cover for him in case someone saw something.

Namine sighed as she kept drawing while the teacher was talking about how his class is going to work and stuff. _Maybe I should ask Sora if he likes Kairi, or is that too pushy? Especially on the first day of school. Will that make it obvious that I like him? I want him to know I like him, right? But I really shouldn't, he likes Kairi after all. And Kairi liked him so I'll just have to get over this little crush. I'm sure it will go away with time._ She looked down at her drawing and noticed her lines were very light and fluffy from her daydream. She sighed, and kept drawing while the teacher was lecturing the class.

**XXXXX Period 5 (Lunch)**

Kairi walked down the colorful hallway while Sora was following her like a lost puppy. Namine leaned against against the locker while Roxas was trying to start a conversation. Xion looked lost, wandering the halls mindlessly. And Riku was at his locker, admiring Namine from afar. Then, Riku noticed Xion looking a little lost.

Riku walked right in front of Xion, stopping her into her tracks, "Hey, are you lost?"

Xion huffed, "Not really. I was just going off campus for lunch."

Xion kept walking but Riku stopped her again, "You know, the food at school isn't that bad." Riku quietly laughed, "Ok, so the food's terrible."

"Sorry but I'm meeting my cousin, he needs to tell me something important." Xion lied, "I gotta go." Xion said as she pushed past him.

"I was just trying to be helpful. Sorry..." Riku was disappointed. No one ever turns down Riku. He has dated many girls, never got rejected, never been dumped, nothing. This was something entirely new to him.

Xion walked out of the building and towards the empty football bleachers. She plopped herself down on the middle row and sighed. _Did I attract to much attention by knowing Roxas in homeroom. He's really popular, people may talk. Ugh this isn't going to work. I need to just blend in and make friends. _She grabbed her notebook from her bag and finished her sketch. _I really want to be good at drawing, but I don't see how that's gonna work. Riku showed me one of Namine's drawings last class, how can I ever be as good as that? Better just keep practicing. _She thought to herself.

**XXXXX**

"Need any help?" Sora smoothly said to Kairi as she was putting her books away.

"I'm good, thanks. You know, it sucks that were not in any classes together besides homeroom." Kairi said as she leaned against her locker.

"Yeah, it does. And Roxas is only in my last two classes. Oh, I never asked you, what's your elective Kai-Kai?"

"Select Chorus. Pretty good if I say so myself," Kairi playfully boasted.

"Good job! You have an amazing voice and the world deserves to hear it," Sora smiled.

Kairi giggled, "Did you get that line out of a movie or something? It's just chorus. What did you get, hmm?" Kairi questioned.

"Master Chef, the cooking class. Roxas and I are gonna learn how to cook, or at least I am. Roxas is gonna help me learn. It would be better of you were in it." Kairi smiled and Sora quickly caught himself, "Or anybody else for that matter, the more the better!" Sora nervously laughed.

"Of course!" Kairi beamed. "I want my best friend to be in all my classes." Kairi playfully punched his shoulder.

Sora huffed, "Right... best friend." Sora looked down at his converse, "Hey, I'm gonna go to the bleachers for lunch. I'll see you later Kai."

Kairi sensed his worried tone, "Is everything ok Sora? Is something wrong? Cause you know you can talk to me or Roxas 'bout it."

"Nah," Sora shook his head, "I'm fine. Just had a weird dream that I want to sort out alone. Nothin' much so don't worry 'bout me, I'll be fine." And just like that, Sora ran off towards the bleachers.

...

Xion looked down at her sketch and shook her head. "Ugh, it's still not good! I don't even know what it is! I just keep drawing those weird things from my dream. I just keep hoping I can tell what they are if I draw them, but that's not working... huh?" Xion turned around and found Sora angrily walking towards the bleachers. Xion panicked as he was coming closer. She stuffed her notebook and pencils in her bag and threw them under the bleachers. As he inched closer to the end of the bleachers, Xion turned invisible and jumped off the bleachers.

Sora kicked a pebble as he jumped an incredible distance to the back rows. Sora threw his face in his hands and sighed. "Ugh best friend, that's it." Sora looked to the sky, "It will never be anything more, it never can. I should just give up already." Sora looked around the bleachers to see if anyone was nearby. Of course, he couldn't see Xion. Sora jumped off the bleachers and picked up a dead flower from the bushes. He closed his eyes and focused his energy to the flower. The flower sprung up back to life, regaining it's lost petals. Xion had to cover her mouth from gasping.

_Another person with powers? And it's Roxas twin! I never even thought that someone else may have powers. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions, I may just be seeing this on my first day of school. Yeah, that must be it. I'll ask Axel anyways, in case Roxas told him anything. Maybe even Roxas has powers, or any of their other friends. I'll have to keep a close eye on Sora and Roxas from now on. _Xion sprinted up to the other side of the school, still invisible of course. She kept running until she was at the backdoor of the school building. Xion looked around, then turned back to normal. She walked quickly to her locker and grabbed her books for her next class, trying to keep her mind off of what she just witnessed.

**XXXXX Period 6**

Xion walked into her social studies classroom and shuffled to the back desk quietly. She looked around the room and failed to find Sora and his friends. _Perfect, no distractions in this class. _The teacher walked up to the front desk and slammed papers onto the desk. Students looked at her with fear as they hurried to their seats. A tall boy that Xion recognized from homeroom sat next to her.

"Look around the room," Some students followed the direction, but most didn't. "These will be your seat for now until I decide to change them later." A few students looked happy, others with blank expressions, including Xion and her new table-mate. "Your assignment for this period is to get to know the person next to you. And if you know them, find out something you don't know." The teacher passed out the papers she was holding to each person. On the paper were simple questions that they were supposed to ask each other.

Xion sighed as she turned to her partner, who was in a black muscle shirt, "So, what's your name?"

He turned to look at her, "Seifer. And your the new girl, Xion. That answers question one."

Seifer and Xion quickly wrote down their answer to the first question. "So, news travels fast around her I guess."

"No," He turned back to her, "I just remember you from homeroom because you knew Roxas."

"Oh, right."

"How do you know Roxas anyways?"

"Like I said in homeroom, he was over Axel's house while I was there. We talked for like, two minutes. I barley remembered his name anyways." Xion looked down at the worksheet, "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." Seifer plainly answered, "What's yours?"

Xion thought for a minute, "Gray."

"Gray? Why gray?" Seifer questioned.

"Because gray is the color between white and black, and light and dark. It's a hard color to categorize. Nearly impossible for some."

Seifer nodded as Xion stayed in deep thought, "Deep answer. I never thought of it like that. I always just try to slide by, barely caring about anyone else. I just want to grow up already, make my own decisions, be my own person. I hate having the school think they can control me, hide my ideas."

Xion looked down a her paper, not knowing what to make of his answer. "I guess, everyone sees things differently. So, what are some of your ideas that your hiding?" When Seifer didn't answer, Xion tried to lighten their dark mood. "Hey Seifer?" Seifer turned to look at her, "I saw how you and Roxas act so cold to each other, like you don't even know the other person is there. Why is that?"

"Your not like normal new kids," Seifer countered as Xion smiled. "Your not quiet, you speak your mind. And yeah, I do have something against Roxas. It's just-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Xion said as she cut him off. They both smiled as they finished answering the simple questions.

**XXXXX Period 7**

"Hey Sora, where were you at lunch? Your ditching us already on the first day?"

"Huh?" Sora turned around and saw his brother right behind him, "Oh, sorry. I just... needed some time alone that's all."

"Are you sure?" Roxas questioned his older brother, "You've been acting kind of weird lately. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Sora shook his head, "Nothings wrong." Roxas stared down his brother, "What! I'm telling the truth! Come on, let's just get to class." Roxas sighed as the twins quickly walked to study hall.

Inside the teacher was sleeping behind his desk. Sora laughed, "Welcome to study hall." Roxas smiled as they sat in the middle of the classroom.

"Hey Sora," Roxas pointed to one of the tables in the back of the room, "I guess the new girl is on our class. Have you met her yet?"

"Trying to play matchmaker again are ya?" Roxas grinned, "And no, I haven't met her yet. Let's go talk to her."

The twins walked over and noticed Xion drawing in a regular lined-paper notebook. She had her eyes closed and was vigorously drawing dark, rough lines. "Umm... Xion?" Roxas spoke softly.

Xion snapped out of her daze and opened her eyes, "Huh?" Xion saw the twins standing in front of her desk. She stuffed her notebook, crinkling some of the pages in the process. "Hi Roxas." She waved, "And you must be Sora." Sora smiled, "I'm Xion, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya too. So your living at Axel's? THAT has got to be fun," Sora laughed.

"Ya, it is." Xion decided to see if she could find out anything more about Sora, like why he mysteriously can jump incredible distances and bring plants back to life.

"Mind if we join you?" Roxas asked as they pulled up some chairs.

Xion shook her head, "No, I don't mind. So, have you guys always lived here?"

Sora shrugged, "I guess. We used to go to Destiny Islands for the summer every year with our friends since we have a beach house, but we haven't gone in a while."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. Cost to much now I guess." Sora spat flatly.

"Oh, I was just wondering since I used to live there with my family." Xion looked down at her black converse.

"Really? I'm surprised I've never seen you before, since it's so small. But it has been a while since we've been there." Roxas said.

Xion had to admit, the twins were very cute and kind, like everyone gossiped at this school. "Yeah, me too. So what class do you guys have next?"

"Master Chef." The twins said in unison.

Xion smiled, "Me too. Guess we will be seeing each other a lot then."

Roxas nodded, "Guess so."

*Ring ring ring*

"Over already? That was fast," Sora said.

"Come on," Xion stood up and picked up her bag, "Let's go to Master Chef. Where is it anyways?"

Roxas starting picking his books up, "We'll show you. It's in the basement."

Xion nodded as they all walked down the hall and towards the stairs.

**XXXXX**

The trio walked into the kitchen and headed towards the middle tables. The three huddled around the table, examining the ingredients.

"Ok class, my name is Zack, and I am your Master Chef teacher. Today, we are going to start easy, brownies. You have all the ingredients on the table, so let's start. Get in groups of two or three. First put all the wet ingredients in one bowl, and the dry in the other," The teacher said.

"Pft, I can do this in my sleep." Roxas bragged. He picked up the two eggs lifted them high above the bowl. He swiftly cracked the two together, making them fall perfectly into the bowl. "See, told you."

Sora poured all the dry ingredients into the second bowl while Roxas was showing off.

Xion laughed as she picked up the glass of milk. "Oh yeah, watch this." Xion quickly poured the milk into the flour in a circular pattern. She moved her hand quickly around the bowl, not even making the milk splash everywhere. She slowly backed up so the boys could see and placed the empty cup on the table. "Easy."

The twins were amazed as they saw a beautiful rose of wet flour in the bowl. Xion purposely made a flower so she could see Sora's reaction. "How did you do that?" Sora questioned.

"It's easy. Now hand me the eggs and the spoon so I can mix it." Roxas grumbled, clearly he was out-shined. He sighed as he handed over the bowl of eggs and the spoon.

In no time, Xion had everything mixed in the bowl and in the oven. "There," Xion said as she washed her hands, "Now we just have to wait."

"So is this your first time moving Xion?" Sora asked to kill time.

"Yeah, it is. I'm glad at least this school has nice people though."

"Who else have you met besides us?" Sora said.

"Umm..." Xion tapped her chin, "Not really anyone else, but I did meet Riku and Kairi briefly earlier today." Xion thought for a moment, "Oh and Seifer. Do you know him?" She asked the twins.

Roxas looked away, "Umm... sorta," Sora spook over Roxas' mumbles. "I don't really know him, but Roxas does."

"Really? He's really nice. Why do you act so cold to him?"

"I have my reasons," Roxas spat coldly.

"Oh, ok." Xion looked at the timer, "Only eight minutes left."

Sora sat on the counter and sighed, "What do we do for eight minutes, I'm hungry!"

Roxas laughed, "You have no patience. If you want them to be good, you have to wait, right Xion?"

Xion was in a deep daze, thinking of her drawings. What they meant, why they were coming up everywhere she turned. "Huh? Oh umm... yeah. I guess..."

"Are you ok Xion?" Roxas asked worriedly, "You've been spacing out lately."

"Yeah," Xion replied, "Just missing home I guess. I'm fine, really." But the truth was, she wasn't fine. After what she saw at lunch, she has been worried and antsy all day.

*Ding ding! Ding ding*

"Yes!" Sora shouted, "The brownies are finally done! I'm starving. Roxas hand me the oven mitt." Of course, Sora didn't need oven mitts. It was as if nothing could harm him. Any of the elements he can control can never harm him. But so he wouldn't be suspicious, he put them on.

"Mmm... they look so good! I could eat the whole tray!" Xion explained.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Sora whined.

Roxas slowly cut the brownies into squares and placed them on the plate. "Ok, let's eat!"

Sora was the first to dive in, eating the biggest one in one bite. All three of the teens took turns stuffing each other's face with brownies when they least expected. They ate three quarters of the tray until Xion gave up, "Ugh, they are so good but I can't eat anymore. I give up!" Xion raised her hands as if she was guilty, "I'll bring one home for Axel, he is sure to want some."

Sora grabbed plastic bag from the front of the room, "Here. You can take them all. I'm full." Xion nodded as she placed the last few brownies in a bag."

*Ring ring ring*

"Class dismissed," Zack managed to yell over all the kids.

"I got to go. See you guys later! Nice meeting you Sora!" Xion yelled across the room as she was walking out.

"Uh you too! See ya around." Sora shouted over the chatter of the other classmates.

Roxas started dragging Sora by the wrist across the room, "Come on, let's go home." Sora nodded as they headed out the school building.

**XXXXX**

"AXXXEEELLL! I'M HOOOME!" Xion yelled into the house as she walked in and plopped her on the sofa.

"Oh, hey Xion. Home so soon, didn't you just get let out of school." Xion stared at Axel like he was stupid, "Oh, I get it now. You ran, I gotcha.

Xion reached in her bag, "Almost forgot. We baked these in Master Chef. There were extras in our tray so here, you can have them." Xion tossed the bag of brownies towards Axel, which he caught with ease.

Axel stuffed one in his mouth, "Thanks, these are really good. Did you make em?"

"Me, Roxas, and Sora made them."

Axel immediately placed the bag of brownies down, "Oh God if Roxas helped then he probably poisoned them or something."

Xion laughed, "I swear we didn't do anything to them!"

Axel shrugged and finished eating the brownies. "So, I have to be the parent for today. So how was your first day at Twilight High?" Axel said in his best impression of a girl.

Xion laughed again, "It was fine. Roxas and Sora are really nice. I also met this other nice kid, Seifer, you know him?"

"Ugh," Axel looked out the window, "Why were you talking to him. He's a total jerk and slacker."

"Well he wasn't to me, you just might not know him."

"Oh like you do," Axel stared at Xion, "You've known him for like what, three hours? I've lived here my whole life. I know who he is and I know you shouldn't be messing with him."

Xion shook her head, "Whatever." Xion stayed quiet for a moment, until she remembered something very important. "Hey Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know anything weird or different about Sora or Roxas?" Xion nervously asked.

Axel laughed, "What kind of question is that? You've taken an interest in them already?" Xion glared at her cousin, "What? I think you would look cute with them, especially Roxas."

"Ugh!" Xion threw her head into a pillow, "No, I meant like acting weird. I noticed something a little off about Sora, not so much Roxas though."

"What are you talking about?" Axel looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Well... I saw Sora doing really weird things at the bleachers at lunch."

Axel cocked his head to the side, "How so? I swear you have officially gone mad."

"No, I mean like powers weird. I saw him jump to from incredible heights and he even brought a plant back to life by touching it! You sure you haven't seen anything weird about them!" Xion nearly shouted in annoyance.

Axel stared in shock, "Wait seriously! How did you see him? Did he see you?"

Xion shook her head, "No, I was invisible. He couldn't have seen me. Or at least I don't think..."

"Well, your just gonna have to investigate and follow him around for a few days."

"How?" Xion asked.

Axel shook his head, "Wow your slow. You can turn invisible and your super fast, it's so easy to spy on people!" Axel explained.

"Alright, I'll do it. But right now, I'm gonna go upstairs, I'm super tired. Maybe I'll practice drawing, seeing as I am not good at all." Xion sprinted up the stairs before Axel could even blink.

Xion slammed into her bed, "What am I going to do?" Xion said aloud to know one in particular. Xion walked over to her desk and opened the draws. Inside, there were tons of sketches in all different sizes. Her sketches contained people and things she has seen in her dreams, some she doesn't even know what they are. Xion sighed as she held onto the drawing she was working on in school. Unfortunately, most of her drawings were so sloppy and messy that she couldn't tell what they were. Her newest creation was one of the shadows that always came up in her dreams. She threw her new sketch in drawer and slammed it shut. She lied down on her bed and drifted to sleep.

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry that this chapter took update than I thought. I promise, the story gets a lot better from here. I don't think I'm focus too much on the love portion of this story. Don't worry, I will write some fluff and make a love triangle or two. I'm happy how this chapt. came out. It was longer than I thought, but it's ok. I had to get through this boring part of the first day or two. Also, I will mainly be sticking to normal POV with some of Xion's POV. (her thoughts and stuff)**

**Is anyone else like SUPER exited for the Hunger Games Movie, cause I am! I have listened to Taylor Swift's song for the Hunger Games, 'Safe and Sound' like a billion times so far! I was listening it on repeat for almost the entire time I was writing this. If you don't know the song, you can buy it on itunes. I don't really enjoy Taylor's songs, but I LOVE this one. I've also seen all three (counting the teaser) trailers and they are AMAZING! If you don't know what I'm talking about, read the book or watch the trailers if you've read them. You will not regret reading the books. I read Catching Fire over Christmas break in 5 hours cause I was on a 5 hour flight to Thailand. I was so hooked in the series that I could not put it down. I didn't really like the very ending though, it seemed way too rushed. I had to re-read the last two chapters cause I missed some stuff. I also hated how they killed more of my fave characters! **SPOILER: I hate how they killed Finnick, he was one of my favorites!

**Anyways, thanks to **_Godskeybladewarrior_ **for being my very first reviewer ever! I would really appreciate if anyone could tell me what they want to see or don't want to see. I would also appreciate if people could tell me what they are not liking so far with my story or my writing, so future chapters can be better! Thanks!**


End file.
